Inevitable
by Kohri-chan
Summary: Al parecer, el admitir ciertas cosas que ya venían desde hace mucho tiempo solo ha traído problemas para Kazemaru. ¿Será mejor volver a negar la realidad, y hacer como que nunca pasó? Drabble Kazemaru-centric, mención de EnKaze.


¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo, puse este fic con rating M porque creo que el tema tratado aquí es bastante fuerte D: Y siento que la primera parte deja mucho que desear, pero aún así decidí compartirlo por si a alguien le gusta, después de todo, compartir es muy bueno~ Y como siempre aclarar, que Inazuma Eleven no es mío sino que de Level 5. Y eso, ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, y si les gusta, animarse a dejar un review :3

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

Sin premeditarlo, su cuerpo se comprimió mucho más de lo que ya estaba sobre aquel colchón, logrando que su sonrojado rostro se ocultara levemente bajo las sabanas. Reprimió un sonido que amenazaba por salir mordiendo su labio inferior, y aquella mano que se posicionaba en su miembro comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez que antes. Por su cabeza, miles de pensamientos pasaban, pero todos tenían algo en común que los relacionaba y unía a la vez.

– E-Endou… –susurró apenas, conservando aun sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y el frenesí de su mano, entrelazando sus piernas al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que ya pronto todo acabaría.

Luego de unos momentos, pudo sentirlo venir. Su espalda se arqueó, y un fuerte jadeo escapó de su boca, el cual ahogó lo más que pudo con su mano libre, mientras con la otra se encargaba de recibir al blanquecino fluido que ahora hacía su aparición.

Una sensación demasiado intensa para ser solo una vil mentira.

Finalmente, recostó casi por completo su rostro sobre la almohada, completamente cansado, intentando así callar los jadeos que soltaba para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, y entreabrió sus ojos, topándose con la oscuridad de su habitación. Pasados un par de minutos, sintiendo como su cuerpo ya estaba algo estabilizado, se levantó de su lugar para así quedar sentado sobre su cama, y extendió su brazo derecho hacia su mesa de noche, topándose rápidamente con una caja de pañuelos. Tomó rápidamente uno de ellos y lo llevó hacia su parte baja, limpiando todo rastro que pudiera delatar lo que acababa de hacer.

Ni sus cabellos, ahora completamente libres de su coleta, podían cubrir la culpa que se posicionaba en sus ojos y que ahora le carcomía por completo.

¿Cuánto llevaba en aquello; dos, tres semanas ya? Hace mucho que el tiempo había dejado de importarle. Y es que su mente, solo tenía cabida para una persona.

La frustración le invadió, a tal punto que comenzó a temblar. Agachó su cabeza, logrando así que su flequillo cubriera su rostro casi por completo, y arrugó con toda la fuerza y rabia que tenía aquel pañuelo oculto bajo las sabanas que reflejaba sus más horribles pesadillas. Intentó aguantar las lágrimas, acción la cual le duró apenas y unos segundos, puesto que el sentimiento se sobreponía a él. Soltó un sollozo y llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran ahora libres.

No podía resistirlo, simplemente no podía. El haber admitido sus sentimientos por Endou, sabiendo que nunca seria mirado más allá que un simple compañero de equipo, era un paso. Pero el hecho de no poder hacerle frente a su situación y tener que recurrir hasta aquellos extremos, conformándose con aquella autosatisfacción, y engañándose de la peor manera posible era lo que lo hacia doloroso, indecente, e incluso repugnante. En aquel punto, ya no sabia ni cómo tenía la moral para poder mirar al portero de frente día a día, sabiendo que todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir, recurriría a aquel bizarro mundo para poder mendigar de un amor completamente inexistente, y que por consiguiente, nunca podría alcanzar, con el castaño como protagonista, pero tergiversado absolutamente.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, a pesar de todo aquel análisis que se hacía noche tras noche, y de todas las lágrimas que su cama tenía tragar, le era imposible parar. Completamente imposible. Porque si ya había roto las reglas de lo inmoral al usar a Endou de aquella manera, no había vuelta atrás y debía terminar con honores, hasta con una condecoración si es que fuera posible. Y al mismo tiempo, no _quería_ parar. Si esa era la única forma de poder obtener aunque fuera un pedacito de Endou, lo haría aunque no quedaran ni las cenizas de su alma como consecuencia.


End file.
